Getting the current interface number
The WoW 'interface number' is important for WoW AddOns and can be difficult to find. Interface number basics The WoW 'interface number' is the current version for the actual UI in WoW. AddOns use this number in their own TOC file to denote the WoW user interface they were created for. By default the WoW client skips over any AddOns whose interface version does not match its own. This is an effort to keep the client's behavior free of errors due to changes in the API. In the AddOn TOC file: ## Interface: 70000 Interface number 70000 would mean that the AddOn is compatible with WoW Patch 7.0.3. The same interface number can be used for a series of WoW patches, usually until the next 'minor' release version. For example for with WoW Patch 7.1.0, 70100 would likely be the new interface version number. Finding the number There are a number of ways to get the current interface version: 1. Wiki patch notes : See the latest 'patch notes' and look for the 'Interface' number in the Patch box. : This is the most authoritative source on the Wiki. 2. 'API LatestInterface' wiki template : The WoWWiki 'Interface Version' template : But this number is maintained manualy, so it might be out of date. 3. WoW major minor version : The interface number is usually derived exactly from WoW 'major.minor' version. Sometimes is derived from 'major.minor.release'. : In 2.4.0, where 2 is the major version number, and .4 is the minor version number, is 20400. 5.4.0 is 50400 and, 5.4.1 (.1 being the 'sub-minor' or 'release' version) would likely be 50401. However, Blizzard doesn't often distinguish on the sub-minor version level, so you would still use 50400. However with patch 8.2.5, for example, the interface number is actually 80205. 4. WoW FrameXML.toc : Extract and check FrameXML.toc (no longer works, interface number is no longer in the FrameXML.toc) : See Extracting WoW user interface files : or DEPRECATED, not updated since Oct. 2010 You can download Blizzard's User Interface Customization tool, use it to extract interface data, and peek at World of Warcraft\Blizzard Interface Data (usUS)\FrameXML\FrameXML.toc 5. From another AddOn : Steal it from another AddOn : Recently updated AddOns, which are not listed as "out of date" by the client contain the latest Interface version in their toc tag. 6. 'lastAddonVersion' in Config.wtf : Find the 'WTF/Config.wtf' file in your 'World of Warcraft/_retail_' or 'World of Warcraft/_classic_' folder, then the 'lastAddonVersion' CVar : This is the most authoritative source for the interface number. : Must run WoW at least once after install or patch for this to show up. 7. The Wow API GetBuildInfo : Use to verify the 'major.minor' version number. : /run print((select(4, GetBuildInfo()))) : Above should output the WoW build version to your chat frame. 8. WoW FrameXML.toc on the Web : View FrameXML.toc online (no longer works, interface number is no longer in the FrameXML.toc) : For instance at . Notes * In the past Extract FrameXML and check FrameXML.toc - DEPRECATED, not updated since Oct. 2010 * In the past you could also download Blizzard's User Interface Customization tool, use it to extract interface data, and peek at World of Warcraft\Blizzard Interface Data (usUS)\FrameXML\FrameXML.toc Category:World of Warcraft API